1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lock nuts for use with threaded bolts, and more particularly, to a lock nut formed in one-piece with a relatively low profile which provides a relatively low installation torque yet a high removal torque, even after repeated cycles of installation and removal of the lock nut from the bolt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lock nuts which resiliently deform upon being threaded onto a bolt are typically of a relatively high profile and include some type of deformation of the nut. An example of such a lock nut is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,043 which discloses a lock nut having a rigid body and a plurality of flexible locking beams projecting from one end of the rigid body. The locking beams are separated by slots so that upon engagement with a bolt the beams deflect outwardly and provide a resistance force to the bolt threads and reduce loosening of the lock nut as a result of vibrations.
That patent also discloses a sleeve integrally formed with one end of the rigid body of the nut where the threaded bore of the sleeve is deformed into a slightly oval configuration along the entire length of the bore. Such a lock nut, however, not only provides a substantially high profile which prevents its use in many applications, but is also substantially stiff since the bore is deformed along its entire length which inhibits installation and removal.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a one-piece low profile lock nut which provides a low installation torque yet a high removal torque, even after repeated installation and removal of the lock nut, where a portion of the lock nut is substantially flexible so as to provide a spring action and enable threaded engagement with the bolt while providing the desired low installation and high removal torques.